Whisper of a Heart
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: Love can be found in the strangest of places. When Kagome uncovers a bundle of letters buried underneath the Tree of Ages, written by Miroku, she finds herself more and more intrigued by the monk.
1. Chapter 1

A mild breeze teased the soft petals of the sakura trees along the rough path. The breeze was so refreshing on that particular spring day, that Kagome stretched her hands behind her head and twirled. The red haired fox kit who was on her shoulder, shrieked with laughter at the sudden movement.

"The weather is so awesome today!"

The rest of the group could not help but agree with the girl's sentiments. The rings from Miroku's shakujo jingled as he set his staff firmly into the ground and closed his eyes, murmuring, "To think it had started off as such a hot morning."

Sango smiled, "I wouldn't mind taking a short break to relax-"

Inuyasha immediately cut Sango off, looking thoroughly irritated, "No way in hell! We're not stopping just 'cause all of you want to act like pansies and lay around."

Miroku gave his friend an amiable grin, "Come now, Inuyasha. Live a little. Besides, " He added with a wink, "I'm sure Kagome-sama has some treat for us."

At the word treat, Inuyasha's ear swivelled and his gaze landed on the girl from the future. His eyes narrowed, contemplatively and then he huffed as he came to a decision, "Fine. But we better be fast. Naraku isn't exactly sitting around waiting for us."

Kagome rolled her eyes and set down her heavy bagpack. Dragging it to corner under the shade, she started rifling through it. She pursed her lips, and grumbled, "Great. We're running low on supplies as well." Her eyes brightened somewhat as she spotted the sealed bento boxes. Taking them out, she announced, "All right. Found it. Someone start the fire."

It took a few minutes, a few thumps and arguments for everyone to finally settle down. Miroku watched curiously as Kagome unsealed the five boxes and removed their lids. To his surprise, the food looked cold and completely unedible. Hesitantly, not wanting to upset the blue eyed priestess, he ventured, "Pardon me, Kagome-sama, but are you sure that you brought the right bentos."

Kagome stared at him for a second, confused and then gave a sly grin, "Just you wait, Miroku-sama. Just you wait."

The all watched on as Kagome placed a strange metal contraption onto the fire and then placed the boxes on it. In mere moments, a sizzling sound could be heard and a most delicious aroma circled the suddenly ravenous travellers.

As they slowly finished their lunch, Sango asked, "When will you need to return, Kagome? You said your supplies were running low?"

Kagome thoughtfully removed the chopsticks from her mouth, "Probably in a day or so."

Inuyasha immediately bristled, "But you just got back a week ago!"

Kagome glared at him, "And I immediately returned because of the construction going on."

The half demon scowled, "Keh, not my problem." Crossing his arms across his chest, he looked to the side, making Kagome roll her eyes. Shrugging, she resumed her meal, "All right. I'm sure we can survive without ramen for a month or so."

"A month?"

Inuyasha's horrifed question was answered by a grim nod, "But it's okay. We have fish, don't we? And some fresh vegetables. We'll make do."

"No ramen for a month?" The mournful query made Kagome fight the urge to smile. Indifferently, she poked her bento with the chopsticks, "Yeah. I probably shouldn't go back. I mean, it's not like Naraku is just sitting around, waiting for us to catch up to him, right?"

Inuyasha spluttered and made a face. If he let Kagome go back, that meant more Ramen, but if he didn't, then-"

"How long will you take?"

Kagome smiled cheerfully at him, "Nah! I changed my mind. I don't want to go back home so soon. We still have a lot of shards to find."

Miroku surpressed a grin at the way his poor friend was being manipulated. The group watched on as Inuyasha now tried to find excuses to send agome back home, trying with the ("Two or three days won't make such a damnable difference") and ("We haven't found a shard in weeks now. You weak humans probably need your break.")

Kagome gave him a wide-eyed innocent look, "But Inuyasha, what if Naraku decides to show himself when I'm gone?"

Miroku could tell she was enjoying herself too much. Even Shippou was muffling his giggles. Sango studied the pair of them with a grin.

"You're going and that's final!" Inuyasha's growl made Kagome raise her eyebrows in disbelief, "Why are you so insistent upon me leaving?" Her eyes narrowed and she pointed a finger at the half demon accusingly, "You want to go see Kikyo, don't you? That's why you're kicking me out!"

The bewildered half demon spluttered indignantly, wondering how the hell Kikyo had been dragged into this argument. Taking his silence as an affirmative, Kagome crossed her arms across her chest, smugly, "Ah-hah! So I was right!"

Taken aback by how lightly Kagome was taking Kikyo and Inuyasha, the monk wondered if she had gotten over Inuyasha. She certainly didn't seem upset or frazzled.

"I'm not going to see Kikyo!"

Kagome shrugged, drawling, "Sure. That's what you say now. But," She let out a long suffering sigh, "I suppose I'll go. I have to go see Mama about my shots anyway."

Inuyasha looked on, completely frazzled, and then his brain caught on, "What the hell is a shot?"

Kagome started packing her bag, "It's kind of like medicine of my time, injected into me." Inuyasha growled, "You sick or something?"

Kagome shook her head, "Of course not. Ever since-" She paused and sat back down, plopping Shippou into her lap where he immediately curled up. "You know what, it's not important. The important thing is," She mused, "Just how am I going to get back home. We're far away from the well, right now."

"I'll take you."

Kagome frowned, rejecting Inuyasha's offer, "Then who's going to follow the rumor of this new shard? I'll just take Kirara. You, Miroku and Sango go check out the village."

Sango looked uncertainly in her friend's direction. As much as she wanted to find the shared, she was also concerned about letting Kagome go alone on Kirara. However, just then Miroku intervened smoothly, "I shall accompany Kagome-sama to the well and we can all meet up at the village."

Inuyasha seemed to like this idea, "That could work, but," He cracked his knuckles threateningly, "You had better keep your hands to yourself , bouzo. Or, I'll cut them off for you."

Miroku raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, "I am, but, a humble monk."

Inuyasha snarled, "Yeah. We _know_."

As Kirara transformed, Kagome grabbed her bag and climbed onto the huge fire neko. She jumped when a pair of masculine hands wrapped around her waist, familiarly. Sending a glare towards the innocent looking Miroku, she bit out, "Careful, Miroku. Be _very_ careful."

Before, he could open his mouth, Kirara leapt into the air and they were off. Kagome remained silent, clutching onto the fire neko's fur. Although Kagome didn't mind travelling on Kirara, she always felt a little frightened being so high up in the air.

_I always will remain a city girl, _she mused, somewhat queasily.

Closing her eyes firmly, she ordered herself, _'Don't look down! Don't look down!'_

She looked down.

Letting out a squeak, she pressed closer to Kirara, burying her face in the neko youkai's soft fur. Miroku was startled when he felt the girl's bottom pressing against one of his _delicate_ areas. The lecherous grin which was starting to form, faded when he realized the way she was pressing herself against Kirara.

Hesitantly, he put his hand on her shoulder, "Kagome-sama?"

Kagome turned her face slightly, so that he could see only half of it. Gently, he asked, "Is something the matter?"

Kagome gave him a desperate look before motioning towards the earth. Curiously, Miroku looked down to see the flying landscape, and spotted nothing out of the ordinary. Fearing the girl's mental health, he murmured, "There is nothing there."

Kagome's eyes were watery as she squeaked, "Too high!"

Miroku frowned for a moment and then his eyes cleared as he realized the problem. Bhe bit his tongue, and wondered if he was insane for offering, but, "Kagome-sama, if you will, I could offer you a solution."

Kagome eyed him, not sure whether to be suspicious or grateful. However, she took one more peek down and closing her eyes, whimpered. That was all the answer Miroku required.

Prying her quivering fingers from Kirara's fur, who let out a grateful mew, he pulled her towards himself, and settled her in his arms. Kagome stiffened for a moment and before Miroku could wonder whether he'd be slapped or admonished, she relaxed and burrowed herself in his warmth.

Now it was Miroku's turn to be shocked. She didn't slap him. He grinned slowly. If she didn't mind this, she certainly wouldn't mind...His hand which had been slowly creeping in a southern direction stilled as he heard her soft and embarrassed whisper of 'Thank you.'

A little uncertain, he studied the profile of this wisp of a girl. Was she truly this frightened by heights that she allowed herself to cling to him. A frown marred his perfect features as he wondered since when this fear had been borne.

_She has also stopped letting Inuyasha carry her. _Something which irked the hanyou to no end and led to many arguments. Miroku leaned forward slightly, securing his cargo in his arms, "Kirara, would you mind travelling closer to the ground, please. Kagome-sama seems to have an affliction with heights."

The neko youkai purred and dipped slightly so that they were closer to the ground than before. Kagome peered at the ground and let out a sigh of relief. She looked up to see Miroku staring at her curiously and her face turned red, as she disengaged herself from him.

Awkwardly, she mumbled a 'sorry' and decided to stare ahead for what remained of the journey. However, Miroku was to have none of it. Pleasantly, he shook his staff to grab her attention and asked, "So, care to tell me since when you have been afraid of heights, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Since forever?"

Miroku smiled amiably, "Now, now, Kagome-sama. You know better than to lie to me. You have stopped letting Inuyasha carry you. Did you honestly think I did not notice?"

Kagome grit her teeth muttering something about 'curiousity killing the cat', which amused Miroku, but did not deter him. Shifting uncomfortably, Kagome mumbled something. Raising a brow, Miroku spoke, "You will have to speak louder, I'm afraid."

Kagome sent him a vicious look and he just gave her an uruffled smile.

"It's a long story."

"It's a long journey," Miroku pointed out.

Kagome huffed, "Fine. But this stays between us." She eyed him and he nodded brimming with curiousity. Looking ahead, Kagome began, "Well, you know I don't have a father, right?"

He nodded, not showing any pity, as he knew she'd hate it.

Somberly, Kagome gazed at her Kirara's ears, and continued, "After the fight Kagura last month, when she tossed me off her flying feather, I started having dreams, where I's fall from this high place but before I could hit the ground, someone cushions me, or something." She looked cautiously at miroku who appeared to have a completely blank look on his face.

"I spoke to Mama." Her voice held strands of bitterness and pain, "Apparently, my dad didn't die from some illness like I had been told since I was young. Dad was an architect. He took me to work one day. I think I was two or three. We were on the ground floor, and he kept me by his side all day long. I don't when it happened. I still don't remember clearly. All I have are some flashbacks. I somehow got intot he elevater shaft and ended up on one of the higher up floors. Dad followed me and I-I slipped somehow."

A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she whimpered, "It was all my fault. He jumped after me and held me close to his body. They say he died instantly. And that I forgot, or sealed that memory somehwere deep inside. Mama doesn't blame me, but-but"

Miroku clasped her hand, "Hush."

When Kagome turned to look at him, tears glistening in her eyes. Miroku felt a strong urge to take her in his arms and hide her from the world. She seemed so young, so lost that for the first time he wondered why she was even here in this time, with them, when she seemed so very young.

"You were just a child. Would you blame a child for something like that?"

Kagome gave him a sad smile and looked ahead, without answering his question, "So anyways, that fight triggered my memory and I just can't tolerate heights. They frighten me. That's why I don't let Inuyasha carry me."

Miroku pondered over something, and then asked, albeit hesitantly, "You seemed awfully casual when you accused Inuyasha of going to see Kikyo. Have you truly cast aside your feelings for him, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder to give him a small smile, "I don't think you can ever fall out of love with someone. But, I also don't think that you sit around waiting for your heart to be broken over and over again. I love Inuyasha, yes. But I know he loves Kikyo, whatever he may say. I want to move on, Miroku, not stay in the shadows waiting for him to love me."

Miroku noticed the lack of honorific, but didn't comment. "You are ready to move on then? What about your promise to stay by Inuyasha's side?"

Kagome laughed softly now, "I'll stay by his side, Miroku," SH elooked over in the distance as she murmured, "But if I get the chance to fall in love, I will. I'll fall in love but I'll never abandon Inuyasha."

"And what if it is Inuyasha who falls in love with you?"

Kagome was silent for a moment, "I don't think that's going to happen Miroku, and even if it does, no matter how much I _care _about him, I will not reciprcate his feelings. If someone loves me, I want it to be for me and me alone, not becuase they feel lonely or they look at me and see someone else." She glanced at Miroku, "I'm a young girl, Miroku-sama. What do I really know of love? But I want to find out. Maybe not today or not tomorrow, but someday. I want to be able to live my life to the fullest. I could die anyday. Today, tomorrow, next week. I don't know. Wjhat am I but a frail human?"

Miroku was silent. He was seeing a whole new side to Kagome. She wasn't like other girls. She was idfferent. And he suspected that even in her time, she was utterly unique. O have the maturity to give someone up knowing that your heart would be broken but still determined to find someone to love, to cherish. For a moment, his heart thumped loudly, wondering how it would be to be the recipient of this girl's affections.

They travelled on in silence and as he helped her carry her bag to the well, he wished her well and watched as she jumped into the well, just to be enveloped by the shimmering blue light. He stood there for quite a few moments, lost in thought until Kirara bumped her head against his back, eager to return to her mistress.

Smiling affably, he climbed back on, and started on the return journey.

500 years in the future, Kagome eyed the closed door with distaste and dropping her bag by the door, made her way to the Goshinboku. Resting on the bench, she leaned against the tree, wondering why she develged all that information to Miroku.

_Because, it was easy to talk to him._

She grinned, the weight on her heart seeming lighter and rocked her feet back and forth. When her foot came in contact with something hard, she bent down to look and was surprised to see the edge of something poking out of the ground.

"Curiousity kills the cat." She mumbled, but made her way into the shed to grab a shovel. She didn't know how she did it, but somehow, a medium sized box sat in front of her. She eyes it, wondering if it was locked. To her confusion, it was very simple latch. Giggling with excitement, she opened the box to see...papers.

Lots and lots of papers.

They seemed faded and really really old, so she was very careful when she took them out and placed them on the ground. They were letters. Lots of them. They were written in very old kanji, but it was the signature that she recognized.

_Miroku._

A.N: I have been reading a lot of miroku and kagome stories and somehow fancy them. Read Sandra E's Chasing Medusah or something like that. You will become a fan of this pairing! I swear. I know I haven't updated my other stories but I just had to start this one. My papers end on 15th June. Weekly updates from then. Cross my heart and all that.


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku's eye twitched and he glanced over his shoulder at Kagome. She immediately looked elsewhere. Partly irritated and partly bemused, he frowned. Ever since she had returned from her trip back home, she had been acting odd, even more so than usual. The miko from the future had always been a little strange, what with her strange mannerisms, her unusual clothes, her strange devices. At times, he burned with curiosity and at times he felt pity for her to be forced away from her world of wonders.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as Kagome slowly quickened her pace so as to reach him. He remained silent, wondering what she wanted. Her voice was hesitant as she asked, "Um, Miroku-sama?"

He hmm-ed slightly, to acknowledge her.

She gave him a strained smile before asking, "This may seem like an incredibly rude question, but can you read and write?"

Miroku stopped for a second, completely taken aback. This was what had her acting so strange?

Mistaking his shock for anger, Kagome immediately started apologizing, "I'm so sorry, Miroku! I didn't mean to offend you!"

The horrified look on Kagome's face made the monk feel a twinge of guilt and he assured her that he was by no means offended, "Monks are supposed to be knowledgeable, Kagome-sama. We have to prepare sutras do we not?"

Kagome nodded, "Oh. So um, I know this is a very very strange favour but could you teach me?"

"Teach you?" asked Miroku slowly. He was sure he had not heard her correctly. _She wanted him to teach her?_

"Teach you what, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome blushed and fixed her gaze on the ground, "To write and read. I mean, I know how to, but my Japanese is more that of the future. I wanted to learn the writing style of the past, the Fuedal Era, I mean."

"Oh," said the monk, simply. "Is that why you have been staring at me for quite a few days now?"

Kagome turned so red that Miroku was alarmed and hastily apologized, "I was jesting, Kagome-sama! It was a simply joke."

It took quite a while for Kagome to retain her normal colouring and even then she blushed every now and then, apologizing to Miroku.

That evening as they all gathered by the camp, Kagome debated with herself whther she should show the latters to Miroku or not. If she showed them to him, it might very well disrupt the timeline, but if she kept and read them , that would be like invading his privacy. While she waged this internal war inside her head, Miroku studied her.

Kagome was making the wierdest of faces. One moment she's be angry, then the very next minute she'd go pale, then she'd get this confused look on her face. Ignoring his dinner, the young monk watched her, fascinated. It seemed something was troubling Kagome, something of a very personal nature. He smirked. Personal nature was his business.

Scooting over to where she was sitting, Miroku tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump in shock. His tone was pleasant, "Something bothering you, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Bothering me? Why would anything be bothering me? I'm fine. Everything's fine. Why wouyldn't anything be fine? Why would you ask me that?"

Miroku smiled politely, "Well, you are 'blabbing', as you put it, Kagome-sama. And you only blab when you're nervous, or something's bothering you. So, what's bothering you?"

Inuyasha looked over from his seat, suspiciously, "What're you two whispering about? I told you to keep your hands to yourself, you crazy monk."

Miroku feigned an injured air, "You should really learn to trust me, Inuyasha. I am simply asking Kagome-sama what is bothering her. That is hardly a crime."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "I'm watching you, Monk."

Sango ignored Inuyasha and looked at her friend, concerned, "Is everything okay, Kagome?"

"Everything's fine, Sango. Miroku-sama is just making a big fuss out of nothing. I'm sleepy. That's all." She sent a sharp glare towards Miroku who just smiled amiably. Kagome turned her attention to her dinner, pushing all thoughts of the letters to the back of her mind.

"So, Kagome-sama, what is the real reason behind your wanting to learn to write the way I do?"

Kagome choked on her ramen, making Inuyasha jump to his feet, "Okay, thats it, monk!" Drawing Tetsuiga, he advanced angrily.

Coughing, Kagome, waved her hand, imaptiently, whispering, "Sit, Inuyasha."

Miroku gave her some water and she swallowed it, gratefully.

"What the hell, bitch!"

"I just choked, Inuyasha. Stop waving that sword around like a baboon!"

"A-A what!" Inuyasha's face was red, "I am not a baboon!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

Shippou who had been asleep up till this point woke up and burst into tears. Inuyasha glowered at him and earned a sharp 'sit' from the irate miko. Kagome took Shippou in her arms and put him back to sleep. Shippou had been having trouble sleeping for the past few weeks, and was acting more and more like the child he was, requiring Kagome's constant presence.

Finally, as peace settled back into the camp, Miroku spoke softly, "You did not answer my question, Kagome-sama."

Kagome stared at him for a few moments and then gave an annoyed sigh, "Look, there are some documents from the Fuedal Era that I need to read. I can't bring them to you because they'll disrupt the time stream or something, and that would be dangerous."

Miroku's face became serious, "Are these documents that important?"

Kagome fiddled with her fingers, "Well, the thinkg is they're letters. And they were in a box. And I want to read them."

Miroku was silent for a moment, "And you can't tell me who wrote the letters?"

"No."

"Well then, there is only one solution to your problem, Kagome-sama."

Kagome looked at him in surprise and he winked at her, "Bring me pieces and phrases of the letters and I'll decipher them for you."

Kagome stared at him. She had known Miroku was wise, but she hadn't known he was a genius.

A.N: I get stuck with writing. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

It was strange, Kagome mused. Maybe she had never really loved Inuyasha at all. Or maybe this was what it felt like to get over your first crush.

It didn't bother her, she realized, when the half demon kept bringing up Kikyo every now and then. It was like he was trying to provoke her. It was irritating, yes, when he kept telling her that the undead priestess was better at this, and better at that. She watched the way he grumbled and was startled that she found it disgusting.

"You know, Inuyasha," she drawled, cutting off his rant. Placing both her hands behind her head, elbows in the air, she looked completely unaffected, "You keep saying that Kikyo is better at everything, that she's even better looking than me, but you're forgetting something."

The rest of the group was silent as they watched the young priestess finally speak. She had been silent up till now, listening to Inuyasha's ranting. Kagome turned around to face him, one brow raised, "I'm not Kikyo. I don't have her training. I don't have her experience. And I hope to Kami, that I don't have her looks, because quite frankly, it'd be really creepy if I go around looking like another Kikyo. So I really don't understand the point of your little temper tantrum."

Inuyasha's face grew red, and he opened his mouth, but she continued, unperturbed, "Look, if you want Kikyo, then go ask her to join our group. Nobody's stopping you."

The silence was so heavy, you could shatter it with a pin.

Finally, Inuyasha broke it, spluttering, "W-What?"

"Something wrong with your hearing?"

He struggled to speak, and finally mustered up a pethetic attempt at a sneer, "Yeah, so you can start sulking? I don't think so."

"Sulking?" She frowned, thoughtfully, "It would be a lot easier if we had another priestess in the group who could detect jewel shards. What do you say, guys? The workload would be easier, and plus you'll probably stop whining, so it'll be a relief."

It was Miroku who spoke now, his eyes fixed on the girl, "It would be better, overall. What do you say, Sango?"

As the slayer admitted, hesitantly, that it would be easier, Miroku's mind wandered to his conversation with Kagome. It seemed that she really had moved on. Or was she deluding herself? He found himself worried about her. Kagome was very good at hiding her feelings. He couldn't be sure about what was going on in her head.

"But Kagome," Shippou clambered to sit on Miroku's shoulder, "Kikyo doesn't like you. What if she tries to kill you again?"

"Shut your mouth, you annoying brat!" Inuyasha snarled, quick to defend his undead lover. However, a cool 'sit' from Kagome made him shut up for a few seconds.

Shippou had a point, she realized, "Well, um, that's going to be a problem." She threw a scathing look over her shoulder at Inuyasha who was still in his crater, "Inuyasha certainly wouldn't come to my rescue when it involves his precious Kikyo."

Inuyasha raised himself to growl something and she waved a hand in his direction, "Oh, save it, Inuyasha. We all know it's true. Your opinion doesn't count right now."

He gave her a shocked, albeit, angry look.

"Kikyo has attempted to kill you on a few occasions," Sango murmured. "It probably wouldn't be a good idea."

"But he's being so annoying, Sango!" Kagome stomped her foot in frustration, gesturing towards the inuhanyou, "If Kikyou joins us, it'll shut Inuyasha up. He's really irritating me."

"I'm right here, you bitch!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha. Nobody's talking to you. Why don't you go chase a cat or something?" Kagome shot back.

Ignoring the furious insults that were being flung her way, she pretended not to notice Sango's shocked look. She knew she wasn't acting like herself, but enough was enough. She had to take a stand sometime.

"Maybe we should think about this for a few days," suggested Miroku, cautiously. "Jumping into such a big decision is not a wise move."

Kagome nodded, "He's got a point."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, with Inuyasha's muttering profanities and Kagome trying to avoid him, choosing to walk at the tail of the group, Kilala curled up on her shoulder. Miroku had been walking with Sango, when the girl whispered, "I'm a bit worried about Kagome, Miroku-sama. I thought she was in love with Inuyasha?"

The young monk sighed, "I do not think she loves him, Sango-sama.. Maybe she had finally outgrown him."

The woman spluttered, disbelievingly, "That's ridiculous! Kagome was madly in love with him."

"Ah, but Kagome-sama is growing up, becoming more mature. There comes a point where you get tired of waiting to be loved." He sent a pointed look in the taijiya's direction. She ignored it and argued, "She's just going through a phase. She loves Inuyasha. She'll come to her senses soon enough."

Miroku didn't know why but Sango's blatant refusal to believe that Kagome was moving on was a little irritating. He would have thought her to be more happy for her friend. Wanting to make his point he continued, "His infidelity hurt Kagome-sama. Shouldn't you be happy that she's not in love with him anymore?"

Sango frowned, and replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "Inuyasha is right for her, Miroku-sama. Men are always unfaithful. She should get used to it. I do not understand her customs." She peered over her shoulder at the seemingly oblivious miko, "The world where she comes from is strange. But if she plans to stay here, she should get married to Inuyasha. Whether he's faithful to her or not doesn't matter."

Miroku halted in his tracks, staring at the demon slayer as if seeing her for the first time. "Are you serious, Sango-sama?"

She looked confused, "Of course, I am. He will provide for her, give her children and she will be happy. If he looks for his pleasure elsewhere, that is not her business."

Not knowing what to say to her, Miroku grew quiet. He clenched his teeth. Is that what Sango thought? After a few moments, he slipped behind to walk besides Kagome. She looked startled at his appearance, and then gave him a small smile, "Everything all right?"

He nodded, curtly, "Yes. I just no longer wished to walk besides Sango-sama."

Kagome raised a brow at that, "I thought you liked Sango."

Miroku refused to meet her gaze, instead settling for the dusty trail they were walking on, "I thought so, too."

"But?"

He finally looked at her, a sad smile gracing his lips, "She has certain beliefs that trouble me."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask, but snapped it shut. Instead, they just walked on in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So," It was Miroku who spoke now, "Kagome-sama, did you bring the writings you wanted me to translate?"

Kagome's eyes brightened, and she dug in her jeans pocket. She had stopped wearing her uniform because it was expensive and got torn up a lot. She drew out a clean sheet of paper with a paragraph scribbled on it. Blushing, she handed him the paper, "Sorry, I was in a hurry."

"Hmm."

Miroku studied the lines and raised a brow, "This was the first letter?"

She nodded.

He read and then re-read it and frowned, "They're love letters or something of the sort."

Kagome looked startled, "They are? I just thought they were to a friend or something."

Miroku made a non commital hmm and raised his brows in surprise, "I don't think this individual actually sent the letters. They were written and held on to."

"He didn't send them?"

He shook his head.

"So, what does it say?"

Miroku cleared his throat and spoke in a low voice, not wanting to be overheard, "_I knew you were different, set apart from all of us, but I never imagined that I would start depending on you, and you on me. Especially after everything that you have been through, after what we have both been __through. I want to hold you, to tell you everything will be all right, but that would be a lie. I know you think I do not see the pain you are going through, but I do. We are both stuck and unable to come out of this. At night, I see you cry, I hear your muffled cries. I wish you could talk and tell me, unload your pain, your burden on me, but I know it is impossible."_

_"_That's it?"

Miroku nodded slowly, "Who wrote these letters, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome stilled, looking uncertain, "I don't think I should tell you."

The young monk frowned, "Perhaps, but I find myself curious. Where are the other pieces?"

Kagome looked at her bag, "I'll show you after dinner. They're in my bag. But I can only copy them and show you."

He nodded, "Of course."

"Hey Miroku-sama?"

He looked at her.

"Don't tell Sango or Inuyasha about this, all right?"

Miroku grinned, his eyes twinkling, "Don't worry, Kagome-sama. This will be out little secret."

A.N: SO this will probably have some drama, pain, blah blah blah. I know I updated late, but having a few problems these days. I just wrote this and flashed this in. Please review.


End file.
